Resident Evil: Chaos Streets
by 2minutes2Midnight
Summary: Alix Desmond. A man of military bearing and duty, but after waking up in a broom closet. He soon realizes the visit to see his father will be chaotic. First one! Please Comment! 3rd Chapter up!
1. Seeing is believing

Please note I do not in anyway own parts of the Resident Evil Game. This is just a story written by me using there theme.

Resident Evil

Chaos Streets  


By: Keevan Shipley

"Oh my god...my head" Said Alix. A young man in his low twenties. He had just woken up from passing out from being drunk that night. His head was throbbing like he was hit with something earlier. He was crouching he tried to extend his legs, but he met a wall. He then opened his eyes to find himself inside of a broom closet. Now he was panicking. He flailed and kicked around in the small room. "What the fuck is going on?" he cursed as he calmed down. He was a Army officer on leave. Lieutenant Alix Desmond. He had taken leave to visit his father who was dieing of cancer. He hated Raccoon City. The place was full of thugs, and White collar criminals. This just added to his reason for hating it. He certainly didn't put himself in there.

Then he reached for his belt where he could feel his Beretta. He pulled it out and saw that the clip was empty. "Of course..." he said hitting the wall in anger. "What happened last night?" he said wondering. All he could remember was that he had saw his father at 5pm. Then him and his friend Kaira went to the Raccoon Bar on 5th street to celebrate his fathers recovery. He scratched his head in confusion. Near the back of his head it hurt to the touch which leaned towards he had been struck with something last night. He was still wearing the same clothes. A brown aviator jacket, and blue jeans. His green eyes lit up from the light above. Black hair still shiny and sheen. Then as he was looking at the door he spied a note written on one of the bar coasters.

"Don't go outside" said the coaster written in a familiar red lipstick.

"What the hell..." Now Alix was a little uneasy his facial expression was worried. He then walked back and with a forceful right kick busted the door down the middle. He broke off the left side and it dropped with an echo as it his the floor. The window in what looked like a office was darkened with newly applied black paint. There where papers and files scattered on the marble tiles. Alix's black boots crushed them under his weight. A small brown desk with a name plate was on it that read. "Jeff Brown" Alix picked it up_. "Wonder where this dick is."_ he said in thought as he placed it back on the desk.

_ Crash!_

Alix whipped around in the office his gun pointed at the door in front of him. "What was that?" he said aloud for some reason. It was complete silence. _"Alix you are loosing your mind."_ He said placing the gun in his inside jacket pocket. He then went and reached for the door knob. Something felt gooey on it though. He brought up his hand and it looked like blood. "Oh my god!" he said waving his hand around as some of the blood flew off. He wipe the remained in his lower pants. Now he was more worried. The floor near the door was just above a pool of the dark red liquid. "My god." he said kneeling down. "This cant be good" he said as he kicked open the door.

The body of the bartender he had met last night was laid out in front of him. His leg was contorted and a huge chuck was missing from his thigh. His fleshy inside and bone could be seen. His right eye was opened very wide like he had just seen a ghost. His neck was also agape. His throat was visible. Alix got back up very fast and brought his right arm up to his face to cover his mouth. Bloody foot prints lead away from the corpse.

Alix bringing his military training into the equation and drawled his gun. He pointed it out and slightly down as he moved slightly down the small hall. Alix finally figured out where he was after moving farther down the hall and spying some of the pictures of the Jazz musicians that played here. He was still at the Bar just the employee area. He opened the door which lead to the main bar. "Empty?" he said even though he had just seen a body he surely thought someone would be in the normally crowded bar. There was no one. It was a ghost bar. Some drinks where still on the counter, the jukebox was still playing, a pool game went unfinished. He walked more into the room. It had a simple layout. A couple stools up against a oak bar table. Some tables with crappy wood chairs. The notorious jukebox and some big pool tables. He then looked behind the counter just out of curiosity. He saw a broken wine bottle. "This must be what made that noise earlier"

Then he turned around and a shotgun was pointed in his face. An older woman in a red dress suit with a low cut skirt. Her red hair done up in a sort of swirl. She had pale green eyes and a wrinkly forehead. Alix's hands where up by the time he realized the gun was in his face as he was trained.

"Say something" she said in a raspy voice. Alix gathered she must be in her mid 50's probably a smoker.

"Don't shoot" he said scared a little. He had no idea what was going on anymore. She let the shotgun go down a little. Her face looked relieved and she smiled. She then took a seat at one of the bar stools and pulled out a cigarette. Small puffs of smoke came from her nose.

"Excuse me, Whats going on? How come no one is here? And whats with the shotgun ma'am?" he was a little hysterical with his barrage of questions. He had his hand inside his jacket on the empty Beretta. Just in case. She then began laughing with a ere maniacal laugh. Alix was now thinking she went mad. _"Maybe she killed that guy."_

"Come now boy. You know why..." she said as she trailed off. She took another drag of her fag and looked at his puzzled face. "Oh! oh my god you really don't know?" She said confused.

"Ummm Yeah I was locked in a closet down the hall." he said coming a little closer.

"My dear what was the day you last remember?" said the hag looking deep into his eyes. Alix was very confused now. He could remember that perfectly from the newspaper he was reading in the hospital waiting room.

"September 17th why?" he said moving his hand over his buzz cut. The woman looked shocked.

"My god honey. Its the 19th. You must have been out along time. So that means you don't know about the outbreak doesn't it." she said sadly looking down at her wedding ring. Alix sat down in a chair he was speechless. How could he have been knocked out for almost 2 days. The outbreak line made him even more curious.

"The 19th! How in the...Wait" he stammered. "What outbreak?"

"This is gonna be unbelievable, but trust me honey I'm not lying. About 2 days ago some Virus got let out on the city. The rumors I heard before I came here was that Umbrella had leaked one of its chemical weapons into the sewers. This virus started to change people." Alix moved in closer he was dredding what he might here. His face was blank. "It made them into these cannibals. These monsters. People was sayin they where Zombies because of what the Virus does." Alix then cut her off.

"What does it do?" he said

"Well see this virus spreads through blood bye bitting. If you get bit rumor has it you only live for about 10 minutes if its a really bad bite. But after you die...You...you come back." she then began to cry as she rubbed her wedding ring. Alix glupped down some air. How was it possible? He knew Umbrella had some dirty secrets but he didnt think they could do this.

"So they come back from the dead? but as flesh eating Zombies..." Said Alix sarcastically. He didnt believe a word she had just said after he analyzed it in his head.

"Im not lieing. They killed my husband...Then I killed him" she said in solace.

"Sure lady, but I need to call a ambulance alright. Dont drink so much next time." he said laughing as he went towards the pay phone at the farside of the room. The lady was laughing away. Alix picked up the phone but nothing. He then began pressing buttons. Not even a dial tone. "What the hell is going on?" he said yelling at the lady.

"After the Virus broke out it only took hours to spread across the city. The city was sealed after only 30minutes of the outbreak. Shows you how much they knew about their product. They knew if this broke out it would be a pandemic, but they just didnt care..." She looked back at him. Her cheeks where wet with tears. "If you go outside make sure you have a gun." she said and with that placed the shotgun under her chin. The shell pierced her skull with ease. Her now headless body hit the floor like a sand bag. The shotgun landed a few feet away. Alix was appalled at the sight. "Oh my.." he said walking closer but then turning away waving his arms like he was caught in a limbo between helping and staying away. "I got to get out of here" he said swallowing some of the vomit that had acrewed in his throat from the grotest sight.

Alix hand his hand up to his mouth. He was sweating alittle having seen 2 bodies in the matter of minutes. He then fast walked to the door which lead to the street. He pulled on the gold bar and saw the city. He could could see some flood lights moving through the skies. It was night also. The street was filled with rubble and debris. Several crashed cars blocked the alley way and 2 firetrucks where on fire blocking the way to the left down the street.

"Uhharggh..."

Alix turned around very fast at the moan. His face stern and without worried. He could see a shadowy figure only about 10 feet away from him. Alix then began to walk up to him. "Sir are you alright?" he still could see his face but the man was limping so Alix thought he might be hurt. He only heard another soft moan. "Sir my name is Alix Desmond I can help you." The some windows broke from the apartment building across the street. He could see several figures moving sluggishly over the window sill. He called to them to maybe help the injured man who was getting closer. "Excuse me we need to get a doctor over here. Can anyone call a ambulance?" Not one of the figures spoke they just kept advancing on him. So slow. some dragging there feet other leaning to the side.

He could now make out six different people comming towards him. Then he turned to his left and the man from before was very visible in the street light. His face was decayed and parts of his jaw was missing. His clothes where stained with blood and the leather jacket he was wearing was torn and you could see parts of his intestines and stomach. "Oh my god" he said backing up slowly until he felt the cold window of the bar door. He could now see that others from the apartment where the same. They were all zombies. Alix had terror in his eyes as the mans arms came up in a grabbing motion. Alix yelped as he kicked the man in the chest and entered the door.

Now he was scared to death he had no idea what was happening. Then it dawned on him the lady was telling the truth. He moved the jukebox in front of the door as a barricade. He then slumped down. Thoughts where racing in his head. Was the city really in chaos? Are those people really zombies? He was awoken from his thoughts by the rattling of the door behind him. He could here poundings on the windows as well. "What am I going to do" he said looking around. His berreta was useless unless he could find a clip. He then looked in the chamber. There was 1 bullet as if it was meant for him. To avoid a worse fate. Alix then remember he had come to this town to see his father. What if his father was hurt he would never be able to forgive himself. The rattling got louder behind him. Alix crawled away and neared the bar. He almost placed his hands in the pool of blood thta came from the lady from earlier. He then noticed the shotgun again. _"If you go outside make sure you have a gun" _He then picked up the shotgun and looked in the magizine. 8 shells where left. "Well this is a start" he said cocking the firearm. The crashed into the windows for the last time as pieces of fragmented glass hit the ground. Now they where pawing at him. Still unable to move themselves into the bar. Alix had the shotgun aimed at them. He didnt know which one to kill first or if he would enough shells for them all.

The racket of machine gun fire aroused Alix's ears. He had heard it many times before. The zombies fell one by one unable to withstand the hail of gun fire. Then a new man entered his view in a weird green camo uniform. He had big black combat boots on. Camo pants and long sleeve uniform. A belt with many different compartments. He was holding what looked like a M-14 automatic rifle. Also what appeared to to be a bullet proof vest. He was a gruff looking man. With a strong chin and big blue eyes. His hair was brown in a flat top style very common for the military. He came in through the broken window. The Rifle pointed in his direction.

"So your alive huh?" he said with a laugh as he pulled Alix off the floor. The man was smiling almost relieved to see another human.

"What do you mean alive?" said Alix still alittle dizzy froom the near death experience. Alix burshed his pants off and straighteded his jacket up for comfort.

"I mean you ain't one of them." he said pointing to the mulitpul bodies of the zombies. "Let me just tell you its great to see someone else alive. Its been what almost 2 days and your the first person ive seen alive in hours. This thing spread so fast." he said looking around.


	2. Casino Breech

Chapter 2 - Casino breach

The man came in and took a seat at the bar. He pulled out a cantine and took a long gulp. Then he looked at the stunned Alix with a blank gaze like why was Alix stunned?.

"So i'm one of the first people you've seen alive in hours? Is it really that bad?" Alix slumped down into a chair feeling great regret for leaivng his father to celebrate that night. "If he's gone...He better still be alive or I swear" he said in thought as his clenched fist hit the bar top. Shaking the near by glasses of vodka. Alix had a tear in his eyes as the man responded.

"Hey dont worry we will get out of this dont worry." He placed his hand on Alix's shoulder which he quickly brushed off. The man then got up and with a salute said his name. "Sergeant Jeremey Black. Beta Company, 1st Platoon, Fort Empire U.S Army." he said with a stance he reconized he had seen it many times on duty. "Fort Empire is about 30 miles out of the city..." He was cut off by Alix.

"I know where it is...I work there." Alix then got up and returned his salute. "Lieutanent Alix Desmond, Gamma Company Commander." Then he dropped his salute. This whole situation was sureal to him. It made him wosey. Jeremey was alittle stunned you could tell he didnt think he would be in the military also. Truth was Alix wasnt that great of a officer he had a problem with making quick desicions. It got him into tight situations all the time on duty.

"Sorry Sir didn't reconize you" said Jeremey picking up his gun and holding it in the correct position so he would get in trouble from the higher officer.

"Please Jeremey im off duty until the 27th so you can do as you wish. So how do we get out of here? I've seen enough of this hell hole I just want to get my father and get out of here where the rest of your platoon?" Alix now believe what was going on he didn't want to stick around with the creatures out there he just wanted off. Jeremey's face went cold and hie eyes had anger in them.

"Me and my 7 squad mates got seperated about 8 hours ago. Two of them where hurt also. We didnt know that the virus spreads through the bites of the damn zombies." He let out a small chuckle taking one of the shots of vodka and downing it. "I just barely figured it out a couple of hours ago myself . I...I saw a little girl turn right before my eyes..." he turned around no doubt hiding some tears in his face. Alix knew his training to show no fear or remorse. He was trained only to do his job and so was Alix. That was what he was going to do. He would retrieve his father and get the hell out of here.

"I'm sure there fine, but we have to get to the hospital my fathers there." said Alix which prompted Jeremey to spin around violently.

"You dont want to go to the hospital. Its a blood bath in the direction. No doubt that your father was either moved or..." Jeremey went silent. Alix knew what he was trying to say though. Alix didnt care about the odds of his fathers death he was going to have to try no matter what the cost.

"I gotta go Jeremey you don't think I can just leave without him or at least knowing what happened to him." He said leaving room for the possibility that he was dead already. Jeremey got up and pulled back on the charge so his rifle would be ready. His face said he was ready to go.

"Fine I am with you until we find your father but then we have to make are way to the City park. We only have 8 hours. Thats when the chopper will be picking us up. Do you have a gun?" Alix brought up the shotgun. The barrel was already loaded. Alix then brought out his beretta it wasn't a standard issure gun but Alix didnt go anywhere in this town without a gun. A lot of good it did him now that he actually needed it. He then saw Jeremey moving through his cargo pockets. He pulled out to black clips still in the box's.

"9mm right?" he said as he threw them to Alix. He caught them and opened one a placed it in the gun with a click and a cock back and then placed the safety off. He then took off his belt and made it into a gun strap and placed the shotgun over his jacket. He was a much better shot with a pistol anyway. The spare clip into his jacket pocket. Then a nod to Jeremey to signal to open the door. They entered the same area as before. The fire trucks still a blaze blocking the direct route to the hospital. There boots met class and stray news paper articles. The began going up 5th street. The large apartment complex to there right. Alix and Jeremey heard screams coming from the building. They both knew it was to late to help. There was so much destruction in the area. It wasnt from the zombies though. The people had gone in a frenzy trying to make there way out of the city. "Poor people" said Alix looking at some of the car crashes with the dead still in them. Several fire lit there path up the street. The street lights weren't working at the moment. _"Shocking"_. Many broken windows and caved in doors. In front of them was the local Indian casino. Alix remembered that they had a back entrance which led to 6th street which they could take to the hospital.

"Hey Jeremey this is are way to 6th street." he said stopping at the entrance. '4 Arrows Casino' in flashing red neon lights. The outside had a tepee motife. Jeremey walked up next to him. His rifle in hand.

"If we keep on this road theres a turn on to 6th street about a mile away. Why dont we just stay on the road sir?" he said. Alix realized he wasn't going to be able to make Jeremey stop calling him sir.

"Because thats a 15minute walk up then another 15minute walk to get back to here anyway. I dont think my father has that kind of time. This is are way lets get to it." Then he opened the door.

The casino was filled with stuffed buffalo and wax hunters. It looked relativily untouched, but he thought that would be the case since it had been closed to the public for renovations. The main room was lined with slot machines and craps tables. They entered the room still with alertness. Guns pointed in different directions. It was a little strange to Alix all the lights where on and then he was wondering where all the renovation crew were. Nothing weird about the main room as the entered a hall way to the hotel area of the casino. This was a much different story. The was blood hand prints on the walls. A corpse of a older man layed in the middle of the hall. His arm was missing. He was wearinf a blue jumpsuit must have been a janitor. Jeremey nelt down and pointed out several weird holes in his back.

"Someone shot this guy. He must have turned and someone took care of him. I guess there are a few people still alive" he said with a laugh. The hallway was narrow so they didnt have to spread out. _"I wonder who shot these zombies we could sure use some more help." _Alix said in thought as they walked slowly down the hall which now made a right angel down another hall of hotel room. This hall riddled with even more carnage. Every other step there was another body each with the familiar sympton. Bullet holes.

"Man whoever went down this hall sure left a wake behind him" said Jeremey as he turned around to take a second glance at the perished zombies. Which was sort of a oxymoron. What where they really doing because you cant really kill what already die and they sure weren't living again. Alix accidently slipped into a open room to avoid stepping on a fairly large man. He saw a women pulling up some black nylons. Her left leg was up on a chair. Some tattered clothes on the floor stained with blood. He felt a certain light mist like someone had just taken a shower. Alix had just then realized what Jeremey had said and replied in a whisper. "Or her" he said seeing a TMP on the chair next to her. She turned at the sound of his voice. She was a beautiful short haired burenet. long slender legs and high heels. A black sleeveless collar shirt with 3 buttons undone showing off her cleavage. Alix couldn't help but stare. Then Jeremey walked in he didnt realize they had a visitor. He was to bust rambling at who he thought might have taken out all the zombies.

"Hey maybe my squad came through here before us." he then turned in and looked at Alix who seemed a little stunned. "Whats wrong?" said Jeremey.

"He caught his glance of the real stud who took out those zombies." she said with a smile. Her voice was that soothing no bullshit voice with a hint of sarcasim.

"Holy shit" he said raising his gun. Alix quickly pushed it down.

"Did you really take out all those zombies by yourself? said Alix was a smirk.

"Is it so shocking that a woman can take care of herself. In any case I don't think a man should just barg in and ask questions without properly introducing himself." she said licking her bottom row of teeth.

"Oh...right i'm sorry my name is Alix this is my buddy Jeremey." Jeremey must have thought he was a stud because after he was introduced he walked up all casual to the woman.

"Yeah thats me Sergeant..." He made a quick glance at her breasts. "Jeremey Black and we are here to save you." he said running his hand over the side of her face. She smirk and spun around and punched him in his nuts. Jeremey crouched down in pain. During that time she pulled a knife out of the nylon and placed it up to his throat. Alix was laughing a little. _"He deserves it."_ Jeremey was now looking up in fear at the beautiful face. She was smiling.

"Guess what stud" she then got to where she was only an inch from his right ear. "I dont need rescueing". she said dropping jeremey to the floor. She then got up and grabbed the TMP that was laying on her bed. She placed a small clip in and charged it. She then began walking toward the door.

"Names Lex by the way" she said with a victorious smile. Alix was dumb founded as he watched her leave. He gave Jeremey a hand up. He looked a little pissed off. The 2 entered the hall with Lex. She was up some ways when they heard several crashes from the main room. They all turned back.

"Now what the hell was that!?" said Jeremey his rifle pointed down range.

"Sounded like a fucking bus just crashed into the casino." he then looked at Lex who for the first time showed fear.

"Holy shit he's back!" then a huge monster burst through the door. Then man was bald and showed no facial expression. A thick plate armor coating all of his body. A long sword for an arm with pulsing veins all around it. What looked like a trench coat underneath.

"Run!" said Lex as she turned around a bolted up the hall.


	3. The Genesis Project

Chapter 3 – The Genesis Project

The group sped down the hall with looks of panic and fear. Jeremey with his stronger legs and physical training became the mob leader, jumping over small hallway tables and chairs. Lex followed close behind with her short hair falling behind her right hand holding the TMP close to her chest. She looked terrified as Alix made quick glances at her as the hallway became smaller in length. Alix out of normal human curiosity wanted to view his pursuer, but to his amazement the creature which he still thought was just a man was just watching them motionless.

"We are going out the window!" said Lex which shock Alix back to his running and the escape.

"Are you nuts?" Said Jeremey as he placed his arms up and barreled threw the window. Lex with grace and style flipped out and into the darkness of night, but Alix stopped at the broken window sill. The shotgun he had was clenched tightly as he turned around toward the man. The bald man was breathing heavily as the sword imbedded into his forearm pulsed like a heart beat. The trench coat gave the man the look of a mercenary or some hired thug. The eyes were piercing though, gray and lifeless as they met Alix's gaze. _"Are we sure this guy is dangerous?"_ he said in thought as he lifted his free hand toward the man. He continued to chest heave and watched.

"Hey…ummm" the hand was lowered a bit when he couldn't think of something to ask the man.

"Are you alright?" going with the first thing that popped into his head even though he knew it was a stupid question. _"Come on the man has a sword for an arm how good can he be?" _ The thought of repeating that sarcasm put a smile on his face however short lived. The man yelled and roared like he was just shot and was in pain. The sword was raised and quickly put into the wall to his right crumbling it like it was made of newspaper.

"What the?" said Alix as he heard the crushing of the small glass shards underneath his foot. His heel hit the window sill and there was know where left but down into the alleyway. Then to Alix's compounding fears the creature which he now considered it after its weird show of rage came barreling at him at breakneck speed. In shock Alix tripped and with a awkward flip and twist came in contact with the dumpster below.

Jeremey was stretching his legs for he had jammed them on the landing. Lex was adjusting her skirt and nylons and then brushed the leftover chicken off her high heels.

"That's what I get for paying top dollar on limited addition black guchi's" said Lex with a laugh as she spied Alix just lying on the many black bags. Alix was just waiting for the human creature to come and tear them apart. No one came. The monster had not followed them into the back alley. It was with this that he got up and regained his composure. Lex and Jeremey were conversing several feet away. They had fallen 3 stories into the dumpster. Alix chuckled at this observation and joined the group again.

"Isn't that strange?" said Alix scratching his head.

"What?" said Jeremey which stuck Alix as odd they had just been threatened by a monster hadn't they?

"That the thing we were running from didn't even attack? Isn't that just a little odd!?" he said irritated and confused. Lex just smile wafted her hair and said:

"It's more interested in the hunt." She said smiling. Alix looked at Jeremey who looked just as confused as he was. They followed her like little puppies with questions.

"Hunter?" said Jeremey.

"Yeah what's that about?" Alix asked grabbing her arm. She snapped out of his clutches.

"Yes that's what a hunter does it hunts" Said Lex with that same seductive voice that Alix couldn't help but respond to it.

"Who are you? And why do you know so much about that…that thing?" Alix said waving his arms like some little kid. Jeremey for reason took his flailing as a order and raised his automatic rifle at her.

"Tell us what you know" barked Jeremey.

"Calm yourself" said Alix as he lowered the rifle and gave a mean look at him. Lex sighed and showed a more vulnerable side which even though they just met seemed unlike her. She looked up at the black sky which was now filling with the black smoke from the many crashed cars in the area.

"My name is Lex Wesker and I was one of the lead scientists on the Genesis Project. That creature is the result of our work." said Lex with a solace in her voice. Jeremey clenched his fist.

"So….This is all your fault!" he said bashing Alix's arm off of his rifle. He was shaking with tears.

"2 of my friends by now have turned into those fucking zombies." He looked down his beret now cast a shadow over his eyes.

"How could you do this." His hands tightening even more.

"We were working on a way to boost the strength and endurance of troop soldiers on the front lines of war zones, but the T-Virus was too weak and wouldn't give us the results we wanted. So a few select scientists and I made the G-Virus" Said Lex.

"G-Virus?" Alix said moving closer so as not to miss any part of he conversation.

"Yes with the G-Virus the host would have a better functioning brain capable of reason and strategy but still giving it a lust for destruction. Soon after we completed him it broke free and went into the sewers."

"The sewers! So that's how the virus got out!" yelled Jeremey.

"Yes, but what we didn't know that if he bites living creatures instead of transferring the G-Virus it transfers the T-Virus and thank god it does. If it did in fact did transmit the G-Virus there would be much bigger problems. Genesis can't be harmed easily or with just a couple of rounds from your hand gun Lieutenant Desmond even your rifle Sergeant Black would do little on his hardened skin. Now it's after all the scientist that made it. I assume it's in a lot of pain. Sometimes it trashes about wildly like it's on fire or something. Safe to say it was a great failure even as a weapon." Said Lex triggering a recall by Alix from when the beast was showing signs like that before he fell out of the window.

"I'm glad they are after you…If anyone deserves their fate it's you! for destroying the whole town!" Jeremey yelled. "Have fun getting killed. Come on Lieutenant err…I mean Alix we have got to get to the hospital now." He then began to walk away. Alix stopped him before he got too far.

"Hey I understand how you must be feeling, but we can't change what happened now all we can do is end it now. She knows a lot about this monster so she's probably worth helping maybe that thing will come after us now and we won't know how to kill it." Jeremey huffed and Alix returned to Lex.

"We are headed to the hospital to find my father will you come with us?" Said Alix.

"Sure beats killing all these zombies on my own." She chuckled "But what about your friend he doesn't seem to like me very much."

"I'm sure you can understand why".

"Yes. I would be mad too I suppose". Lex looked at Jeremey who was turned facing the direction that would lead them to the hospital.

"Hey you guys…Ahhhh!" as Lex and Alix turned they debris of the shattered casino wall came flying out at them.

"What the hell!" said Alix raising the shotgun toward the explosion. When the dust cleared Jeremey was fighting the grip of Genesis. He was chocking him with great force as Jeremey kicked his legs and gasped for air. Alix knew the shotgun couldn't be used for it might hurt his comrade. He pulled out his pistol and aimed. He wasn't the greatest shot in the worl and he hoped he wouldn't hurt Jeremey, but before he fired a hail of bullets went pouring into Genesis' right arm.

"Grallrgg!!!" yelled the beast as he tossed his handful into a wall. Jeremey was knocked unconscious and was unmoving. Then he turned his sights on Alix. He went at him slowly like he was savoring the kill to come. Alix froze up and couldn't remember he had a gun in his hand and was backing up. _"I'm going to die aren't I?"_ he said in thought as he watched Genesis raised his sword arm to slash Alix in half.

"Die!" said Genesis in a low inhuman voice, but Alix was saved as the slash was put into motion by Lex who had dived and at the last minute pushed him out of harms way. She didn't even receive a scratch. Genesis on the other hand got his sword caught into the metal dumpster. It howled like a wolf in a cage. All Alix did was watch. _"How could human make something like that? How is it possible?"_ he was awoken from his thought with yet again the noise of gun shots but not her rapid fire TMP it was Jeremey's rifle. Lex had retrieved it and was taking aim at the creatures head. The gun had much better effect as it howled again and jumped onto the roof above.

"You need to learn how to concentrate in a fight. I'm starting to wonder if you are a soldier" Said Lex handing him his shotgun. He hadn't even realized he dropped it.

"Yeah I guess your right."

"As for your friend over there his pulse is normal just has a giant knot on his head but he will be fine."

"That's good…what's that?" he said hearing the sound of static.

"Hmm…sound like a radio." She said looking around. Alix looked at Jeremey and saw he had a radio on his belt. He got up and went over and heard the static again. He changed it to frequency 5 and then heard voices.

"I repeat is anyone out there! We need help over." Cried the radio.

"Well answer back" said Lex.

"Hello this Lieutenant Desmond over" he sounded so proper.

"We need help evacuating the community center on West Darren Street. The fence is holding the dead back but I don't think it will for long please hurry!" then radio silence. Alix looked up at Lex who was scratching her head and then shrugged.

"Are you going too go?" said Lex.

"Only if you come with me"

"I don't mind."

"Alright then I guess it's a detour then".


End file.
